


Boys Are Dumb Except When They're Sam Wilson

by pinklights



Series: buckynat cinematic universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is also clueless, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I love Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson Friendship, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is clueless, Tony Stark doesn't pursue the clues he sees, soft avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklights/pseuds/pinklights
Summary: Natasha and Bucky have been acting differently around each other and no one seems to notice. But the Falcon notices. The Falcon notices everything.





	Boys Are Dumb Except When They're Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a companion fic for my [Buckynat one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998803).

**STEVE**

When he first saw them together, talking in hushed tones in a narrow corridor in Wakanda, Steve didn't mind them all that much. He figured that, just like how Bucky apologized to him for the whole trying to kill him thing, he wanted to apologize to Natasha for that as well.

He usually couldn't read Natasha's face pretty well so he was surprised to see shock in her eyes. From a distance, Steve could tell that whatever Bucky was telling her, she was slightly alarmed by it. He walked away and let them talk. It wasn't right to eavesdrop.

**CLINT**

He was retired. He wanted peace and quiet. However, whenever SHIELD called for him, he went anyway. Why? He didn't really know. Sometimes peace and quiet could get boring. It wasn't a hard op anyway. They were just going to cut off a Hydra head. He could do this in his sleep.

But it was also the first time he was going on a mission with Bucky Barnes after he'd been cleared. It's been almost a year since he's seen him. Hearing him talk was strange. Watching him gravitate towards Natasha and sit beside her on the quinjet was even stranger. Nat didn't seem all that bothered for someone he attempted to kill not once but twice. But if she wasn't bothered, neither was he. So he left it.

**TONY**

Thanksgiving wasn't really his thing, but it was  _Pepper's_  thing so he made it  _his_  thing as well. And Pepper wanted a big dinner, which included the whole cast of characters he called his friends attending. Even Steve's friend, Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier himself. He was better now, less greasy, more 90's matinee idol. He's apologized for what happened with Howard and Maria. Tony wasn't sure if he could forgive him fully, but they weren't trying to kill each other which was good.

Still, he couldn't help but observe him all night. The man would tell stories about how he and Rogers grew up, would joke around with Sam, but somehow his eyes would almost always go to a certain redhead who would almost always be listening in. When they were gathering around the table for the turkey, he sat right beside her. She smiled at him then too, like an  _actual_  smile. He was alarmed. He told Pepper about it once they've all left but Pepper's only comment was  _'they're cute'_. He went to bed and forgot all about it the next morning.

**SAM**

Sam Wilson was a force. When he first saw Bucky and Natasha eye-fucking during a mission, he called it. There was something there. He didn't bring it up with Bucky because he didn't want to die but also because it was too funny watching them try to be subtle about it. Sometimes he'd catch the Winter Soldier looking at Natasha with puppy dog eyes and it killed him to not comment on it. He almost did during Thanksgiving and again during Barnes' birthday party (which Natasha lowkey planned with Steve). But he left it. It wasn't any of his business and if they didn't want to tell anyone, he wasn't going to put them on the spot.

What killed him the most is that no one else seemed to have noticed. It was hilarious that their little thing was flying by under everyone's noses. Even Barton was clueless. He didn't know if it was obvious to him because Bucky had started taking his counsel more or because he was just the most observant Avenger, but they weren't going to trick him.

When Hill gathered the available Avengers for a meeting and both Miss Black Widow  _and_  Mister Winter Soldier were running late, he started placing bets.  _Ten bucks says they'll walk in that door at the same time. Twenty says they came from the same place._  No one's heard from them in a couple of days, not Steve, not him, not Barton. It was like they both disappeared from the face of the planet. Together.

So when they walked in with McDonald's in their hands and their googly eyes turned on, he jumped immediately. "Pay up, suckers."

Clint, Steve, and even Wanda gave him their twenties. They all bet against them being together. It was the most hilarious thing.

"You didn't have to hide it from us," Steve told Bucky once he revealed the nature of his relationship with the Widow. They were on the jet, Natasha was with Hill somewhere discussing strategies.

"I didn't mean to. That's just how it's always been." The man with the metal arm explained but didn't go on further. Steve wanted to ask more, to understand what history they shared, but Sam didn't need any of that. If his friends were happy and disgusting with each other, that was good enough for him.


End file.
